Squalid Thoughts
by Myagarah Uchiha
Summary: "Dizem que mente vazia é oficina do diabo. Mas nada dizem sobre mentes ocupadas por uma certa kunoichi de cabelos rosa. E no momento em que você se distrai, pode ser traído pela sua mente e desejos mais sujos." / 1ª Fic Kakashi-Sakura. Leiam e comentem!


_Fic: Squalid Thoughts_

_Autora: Myagarah Uchiha_

_Ano: 2011_

_Shipper: Kakashi Hatake e Sakura Haruno_

_Gênero: M (Mature) / NC-17, em outras palavras sexo, pornografia..._

_Nota da autora: 1 - Naruto e outros personagens da série infelizmente não me pertencem, mas sim ao queridíssimo titio Masashi Kishimoto e os direitos são reservados a ele._

_2 – Como alegado acima, a fic contém material explícito adulto, como linguajar, cenários, atos. Caso não goste do gênero, basta apertar o botão com a seta apontando para o seu lado esquerdo na barra do seu navegador!_

_3 – Não sou fã de Kakashi e Sakura como um casal propriamente dito. Apenas acho bem excitante uma possível relação entre ambos. É mais como um fetiche. SasuSaku na cabeça! ;D_

* * *

"_O beijo foi uma interessante estratégia inventada pela natureza para ser posta em prática quando as palavras se tornam supérfluas." _**Autor Desconhecido**

**

* * *

**

'**Squalid**Thoughts**;**

Já faziam 4 meses desde que submeti o trio de Chunnins recém saídos da Academia Ninja ao meu desafio no campo de treinamento, e desde então me tornei o novo responsável pelos mesmos. Sasuke Uchiha, o único sobrevivente do massacre realizado pelo próprio irmão ao próprio clã. Menino talentoso e brilhante, mas de futuro duvidoso uma vez que parece ter perdido além da família o senso e o limite de suas ações. Naruto Uzumaki, o que grita com todos e por qualquer motivo, sempre chamando a atenção. Hiperativo, incontrolável e totalmente cabeça-oca. É de certo o que mais me dá trabalho, mas ainda assim me faz invejar sua força de vontade (ainda que em ação me deixe desesperado pela imaturidade). E por fim, Sakura Haruno... a pequena, frágil e explosiva Sakura. Tão inteligente e tão frágil e inexperiente no campo de batalha... e tão fixada no Sasuke.

É comum meninas kunoichi nessa faixa etária ficarem mais preocupadas com a beleza e namoros do que com suas missões para com a Aldeia. E desde o primeiro contato com os três, eu reparei que ela não fugia a regra. Gostaria muito de poder afirmar que foi apenas nisso que reparei, mas não posso. A vibração do verde contida nos olhos dela, contrastando magnificamente no marfim de sua pele, tão alva que dava a sensação de irrealidade a figura dela. E pra fechar com chave de ouro, os tão raros e únicos cabelos rosa dela. Fixar-se somente a esses detalhes é impossível, pois eles são apenas uma armadilha que levará seus olhos a descerem e analisarem o resto do _material_... estatura baixa, corpo magro e sem muitas curvas, não muito busto, mas é possível notar a formação da carne que daqui a mais um tempo a tornará uma mulher por completo.

Armadilha. É assim que ouso a descrever a jovem _ninfeta_ que agora eu era responsável, que seria minha aluna por um período até então indeterminado. A existência dela era uma tentação da qual eu lutava internamente em resistir ainda que por algumas vezes, me rendesse. Como na primeira missão oficial do Time 7, o Time-Kakashi como costumavam a chamar na vila. Nunca eu transpareceria a inquietação em que se transformou minha mente assim que partimos para os três próximos a mim, ainda mais quando pensava em quanto tempo levaríamos pra cumprir a missão e principalmente no número de noites que passaríamos fora, acampando pelas florestas do caminho.

Observá-la escondido enquanto se banhava... eu costumava fazê-lo enquanto mentia pra mim mesmo de que estava apenas cuidando de sua segurança, para que os meninos não o fizessem por mim... geralmente sobre alguma árvore robusta. Creio que ela nunca percebeu isso, para a minha própria sorte.

No entanto, agora havíamos retornado a Konoha, o Exame Chunnin se aproxima e eu preciso prepará-los. Como a primeira fase do exame, os alunos realizam uma prova teórica, eu tirei aquela semana apenas para que eles (e eu também) relaxássemos e lhes dei uma bateria de exercícios de casa. Enquanto eles provavelmente se matavam tentando responder as questões em casa, eu relaxava na minha própria, desfrutando da leitura erótica dos livros do Jiraya. Era uma distração, um momento em que eu buscava foco para não lembrar da kunoichi rosa, ainda que por várias vezes, eu imaginasse ela no lugar da moça descrita na obra.

Meus olhos percorriam febrilmente cada linha, palavra por palavra de cada página do livro, devorando e alimentando a minha mente necessitada de distração, até que fui interrompido por algumas batidas em minha porta. Eu não esperava por visitas, estava tão relaxado com o rosto apenas coberto pela máscara ninja e trajando somente a habitual calça shinobi. Ainda assim, acenti que deixar quem quer que fosse parado do outro lado da porta esperando uma resposta seria muito... indelicado de minha parte. Levantei-me então, e arrastei-me até a porta abrindo lentamente até me deparar com a visão da rosada bem no batente.

- Go-gomenasai, Kakashi-sensei mas... estou com certa dificuldade para terminar os relatórios que me pediu. Será que poderia me explicar? – A voz dela estava suave, como em muitas de minhas fantasias eu havia idealizado. Uma perfeita armadilha...

- Ahn, claro... – Virei meu rosto para dentro da sala checando a arrumação da mesma. Não estava um verdadeiro palácio mas para uma aula particular e rápida como esta seria, estava de bom tamanho. Acabei terminando de abrir a porta e esquivando-me para o lado, permitindo que ela entrasse.

O perfume doce que emanava da pele dela capturava meus sentidos e distorcia minha mente. Maldito feitiço juvenil. Enquanto ela passava, meus olhos acompanhavam os movimentos graciosos dos quadris dela, o volume de suas nádegas por debaixo da saia e levava mais e mais pensamentos imundos a minha cabeça.

- Fique a vontade. Pode se sentar no sofá se sentir-se mais confortável. – Eu a indiquei, querendo bem mais afastar tais pensamentos do que realmente recepcioná-la.

Ela não fez muito diferente do que eu havia lhe sugerido. Parecia bem a vontade mesmo em minha sala, sentando-se no meio do sofá e rapidamente retirando alguns pergaminhos de dentro da pequena mochila, que até então, eu não havia reparado que ela carregava.

Tratei de sentar-me ao lado dela, mas ainda assim deixando uma pequena distância entre nossos corpos, algo como uns 30 centímetros. E então eu tomei o primeiro dos 4 pergaminhos que ela trazia consigo e que descansavam sobre as coxas firmes e bem definidas dela e tentei iniciar o "tira-dúvidas".

Ao longo de 2 horas e meia em que eu explicava a questão e ela tratava de anotar as respostas, a situação me incomodava dolorosamente. Até o mísero manusear com o lápis dela me soava estimulante. A firmeza com que o segurava, as brincadeiras que realizava com ele em momentos de distração ou enquanto eu falava com ela... As palavras que ela entoava pareciam uma dança sedutora e o movimento dos lábios dela... tudo era mais estímulos para o membro que entre minhas pernas já pulsava agonizante. Eu suava frio enquanto tentava parecer tranqüilo e achava um alívio que a concentração dela estivesse somente nos exercícios pois do contrário ela já teria percebido a enorme ereção presa pela calça.

Para minha felicidade, eu vi que ela terminava de escrever a última linha de resposta naquela última e tão esperada questão e então, estava feito. Terminado. Ela ergueu o rosto angelical para mim e sorriu, tão meigo como de uma criança que acaba de receber um doce inesperado de seus pais.

- Arigato, Kakashi-sensei...

- Erh... Sakura... – eu a interrompi, já não conseguindo raciocinar tranquilamente. Mas depois disso, eu não consegui dizer mais nada.

Inquirindo-me, ela apenas aproximou seu rosto do meu, me lançando aquele par de olhos enfeitiçando-me, e no seguinte momento, eu já havia puxado o tecido que cobria parcialmente meu rosto e capturava os lábios dela com os meus.

Sei que pode ter sido a maior loucura que já fiz em todos os meus 23 anos de vida mas aquela altura eu não conseguia mais controlar meu corpo, meus desejos, meus _instintos_. O lobo dentro de mim uivava para a lua que essa garota representava para mim. Para minha maior surpresa, ela não ofereceu resistência, pelo contrário, seu corpo parecia relaxar gradativamente ao meu lado no sofá, enquanto eu sugava ternamente os lábios tão macios e convidativos dela. Aos poucos, tomei a mão dela por entre a minha e posicionei-a sobre a minha dolorosa ereção, pressionando-a sutilmente e fazendo-a sentir o contorno do mesmo.

Isso a fez estremecer, o que aprofundou ainda mais meu beijo. Agora minha língua pedia por passagem e quando a rosada se distraiu, entreabrindo de leve os lábios, eu a invadi. Sentia e apreciava o gosto doce e encantador da boca dela, a textura da língua, quente e úmida dela e as ondas de desejo que percorriam meu corpo levavam mais e mais sangue ao meu pênis, o enrijecendo ainda mais. Ainda que sua mão ali estivesse parada, eu percebia a corrente de curiosidade emanando do seu pequeno corpo, então eu simplesmente a instigava, com a minha mão por sobre a sua, fazendo a palma de sua mão esfregar sobre a minha calça.

O beijo parecia levar anos, mas eu não me cansava de invadir a boca deliciosa dela com a minha língua e tê-la sugada pela Sakura. Até ouvir um baixíssimo gemido preso na garganta dela. Minha mão libertou a dela e passou a desabotoar a calça e logo em seguida libertando o membro agoniado e duro. A pele macia da pequenina mão dela tocou de leve sobre o meu órgão, mas dessa vez ela não se fez de retraída e o agarrou, sutilmente... talvez pela inexperiência e medo de me machucar. Aquilo tornava toda a situação ainda mais deliciosa.

Liberei os lábios dela, e ao abrir meus olhos, deparei-me com eles inchados e avermelhados a minha frente. Os olhos dela fitavam com curiosidade evidente o meu pau e, nossa, como ele estava gostando de capturar a atenção dela. Ainda que ela não brincasse com ele o ou estimulasse com a mão, apenas o olhar dela bastava para inflar meu ego. Minhas mãos alcançaram o zíper na gola da blusa dela e lentamente, trataram-no de abaixar, revelando o vale dos seios dela, ainda tão pequenos... seios de uma _ninfeta_. Apenas um mínimo volume e os mamilos rígidos ali, gritando, chamando, implorando para serem descobertos. Terminei de retirar a blusa e então aproximei meu rosto do seu seio direito, roçando a princípio meus lábios no mamilo róseo, depois lhe oferecendo o toque da ponta língua para só então depois, por fim de atiçá-la, abocanhar, sugando avidamente pele, que quase cabia toda em minha boca.

Enquanto tomava um seio entre os lábios, o outro era entretido pela minha mão, que acariciava e massageava e de vez em quando brincava com o mamilo, pressionando-o entre o polegar e o indicador. Os gemidos que ela lutava para segurar, faziam-lhe arfar e esse simples movimento de seu tórax, levava-me a sugar com mais desejo o seio. Parecia que ela o oferecia a mim. Sua mão já não se encontrava mais sobre meu membro. Agora, ambas sobrepõem aos próprios lábios, evitando se revelar excitada.

No momento em que ela fez menção de se levantar, eu liberei seus seios de meu domínio e a permitir o ato, mas fui pego de surpresa com o fato de ela ter puxado o zíper da própria saia, bem a minha frente, deixando o tecido deslizar por suas coxas femininas e mostrando a calçinha de algodão, pequena e, por que não, infantil. Bem ali no centro, próximo aonde seu sexo se encontrava com as coxas, eu percebi uma marca, pequena, mais ainda assim real... ela estava excitada. Segurei sutilmente o cós da lingerie retirando-o lentamente e então comprovando que a marca era o resquício do gozo dela, resposta aos meus estímulos e, oh... o corpo dela...

Em minha frente eu via uma boneca. Linda boneca. Ideal para meus pensamentos mais sórdidos. A ninfeta dos meus devaneios. A pele branca e lisinha, o leve contorno na cintura, os seios redondos e rosados... e o perfume inebriante dela balançando meus sentidos. Meus dedos tocaram superficialmente os grandes lábios dela, acariciando-os dele leve e melando-se por completo com os fluídos dela. Algo em minhas pernas praticamente pulou, chamando-me a atenção de que tanto quanto meus dedos, gostaria de experimentar da mesma sensação de roçar sobre a vagina pequena dela. Mas eu iria me aproveitar um pouquinho mais daquela situação antes de violá-la.

Tornei a subir minhas mãos, segurando agora em seus pulsos finos e a trouxe mais pra próximo de mim, que por estar em minha frente, agora inclinava-se sobre meu corpo. Fiz com que ela apoiasse as mãos sobre as almofadas do sofá e agora, minhas mãos enchiam-se agarrando as nádegas macias e massageando-as com vontade. Eu brincava, puxando e afastando-as, com o corpo inclinado na posição oposta a dela, eu tinha a visão mais perfeita dela: seu sexo molhado e bem próximo do meu rosto. Não pude evitar levar meu polegar aos lábios e umidecê-lo com minha saliva antes de introduzir no seu pequeno e apertado orifício. Um gemido erótico escapou de seus lábios no exato momento.

- Ka-kakashi-sen-sei... onegai... – ela suplicava arfante, enquanto eu bombeava o dedo dentro dela, mas não o introduzi por inteiro. Meu pênis rígido não parava de pulsar pedindo-me por alívio.

Brinquei desta forma com ela por alguns minutos, levando depois o dedo até os lábios e sorvendo do gosto dela... a minha pequena Sakura, que gemia de forma tão excitante como um ronronar de um gato. Talvez ela fosse... a minha felina no cio.

Então ela se afastou um pouco, e eu recostei-me no sofá, enquanto ela tornava a preencher minha frente, com uma mão de cada lado do meu corpo agora, o corpo curvado, brincando com meus desejos. Posicionei uma de minhas mãos na nuca dela, levando-a a se abaixar e aproximando seu delicado rosto de meu pau louco por suas carícias. Ela não pareceu entender a princípio... minha pequena virgem... mas logo que com a outra mão encostei a cabeça de meu membro por sobre seus lábios, ela começou a sacar.

- Use a sua boquinha, Sakura... brinca comigo, minha pequena... – eu pedi, quase suplicando. E ela, como uma boa aluninha atendeu.

No exato momento em que a língua quente, macia e úmida dela percorreu a glande do meu pau, uma onda de extase percorreu desde a minha espinha até os meus pés, roubando agora da minha garganta um gemido forte e rouco. Que língua maravilhosa ela tinha... Ela brincava comigo, passeando bem de leve a língua pela cabeçinha dele, e depois parava, ia até a base e tornava a fazer, atiçando-me e enlouquecendo-me. Depois, ela começou a abocanhar-lo, apenas a cabeça e eu, já agonizando de tesão, afundei seu rosto contra ele, fazendo-a engolir ele todo e, coitada, vendo-a se engasgar em seguida.

- Desculpe... – eu pedi sincero, mas ela não pareceu se importar. Tornou a colocar meu grosso pau na boca e sugá-lo... que putinha maravilhosa ela daria...

Nesse momento eu comecei a lembrar de seu fanatismo pelo Uchiha, imaginando se ele fazia alguma idéia de como ela era gostosa e de como ela poderia enlouquecê-lo na cama... Eis que então a imagem se formou em minha mente. Sasuke fodendo vigorosamente ela em seu quarto, sua cama, e ela completamente entregue a ele, gemendo feito uma vadia enquanto ele socava o próprio pau dentro dela. Da minha Sakura. _Minha_.

Ainda que fosse excitante a imagem, eu não pude negar a pontada de inveja, ciúmes que eu sentiria se o devaneio se realizasse. E então, outra cena se formou. Agora com Naruto. O menino sempre fora apaixonado por ela, imaginei-me na hipótese de ela lhe dar uma chance... ele a comendo promiscuamente no meio da floresta, durante alguma missão... os gemidos de ambos ecoando... mas o que mais me excitava era imaginar o rosto dela, contorcido pelo prazer de ter sua bucetinha invadida.

Fui liberto dos pensamentos imundos quando senti o meu gozo querendo sair. Puxei rápido, mas carinhosamente o rosto dela até o meu, sugando os lábios dela e provando do meu próprio gosto através dela. Ela era obediente e parecia gostar, tirando proveito da situação e prendendo por algumas vezes ora meu lábio inferior, ora minha língua por entre seus dentes, arranhando-me as costas e provocando-me de forma absurda. Desta forma, não me policiei as mãos ao agarrarem vigorosamente suas coxas e puxá-las para cima do sofá, ou mais exatamente, fazê-la "montar" sobre meu corpo. Com uma mão eu tratei de encaixar a cabecinha do meu pau na entrada da bucetinha apertada dela. Com a outra, eu acariciava a nuca dela, tentando relaxá-la.

Não me dei conta tão cedo dos movimentos que já fazia minha cintura, pressionando meu pau ali. O gozo de Sakura já escorria e melava-o por toda a sua extensão... era _tão_ quente... mal podia esperar para sentir o útero macio dela, abraçando-o por inteiro. E então eu o fiz. Comecei a introduzir lentamente o grosso pau no orifício até agora intocado dela, forçando-o a me engolir, enquanto ela enterrava as unhas nas minhas costas, cortando gradativamente minha carne. O gemido forte de dor dela que agora matinha os lábios ao pé do meu ouvido só me fizeram querer machucá-la ainda mais. Era delicioso ouvir os gemidos dela, erótico, sensual.. destruía minha sanidade.

Quando a membrana pareceu interromper a penetração, fui sádico o suficiente para rompe-la de uma só vez, estocando forte e profundamente dentro dela. Sakura no meu colo arfou, como se tivesse levado um golpe brutal... e talvez no fundo tenha sido assim. Mas se brincar com ela já era gostoso, estar dentro dela parecia deleitar-se nas nuvens. O útero tão melado e apertado, fazia enorme pressão na minha ereção, instigando-o a foder ainda mais ela, arrombá-la, deflorá-la... _comê-la toda_.

- Iê... sensei... pare, por favor... está doendo muito... AHHHHH! – eu ouvia os pedidos dela, mas continuava estocando dentro dela.

E como estocava.

Acima de mim, eu via o corpo dela sacudir violentamente a cada vez que eu enfiava nela, fazendo vestígios de seu gozo vazar da pequena boceta, meu tesão presente em cada milímetro do meu corpo. Meus dentes morderam o pescoço dela, marcando sua pele tão delicada como pétalas de uma rosa.

- Relaxe... – eu lhe aconselhei, reprimindo meus próprios gemidos, meu rosto com uma expressão nítida de prazer.

- I-iê... dói...

- Já vai parar. Confie em mim.

- Kakashi-sensei...

Demorou um pouco, mas ao fim ela começou a relaxar seu corpo frágil e a pressão em seu sexo também diminuiu, mas isso não significou nem de longe que o meu tesão igualmente diminuiu. Ao contrário, agora eu podia sentir melhor sua cavidade úmida e sedenta por um pênis socando-a.

Ficamos nesse jogo por mais cinco minutos; eu metendo forte e fundo nela, e arfando, ela gemendo ao meu ouvido e rebolando no meu pau, até que seu corpo colapsou de prazer sobre o meu, seu gozo jorrando forte contra minha pélvis e levando-me a loucura.

- SENSEI...!

- AH, PORRA! – eu exclamei insano nessa instante.

A pulsação em meu membro rígido se tornou mais rápida, mais e mais até que eu mesmo colapsei, e longos e fartos jatos do meu esperma começaram a preencher o útero dela.

Eu sentia o perfume doce e viciante dela, misturado com o forte cheiro de sexo... o cheiro dela agora feita mulher, por _mim_. Toda a sala estava preenchida por isso. Seu corpo caiu relaxado sobre o meu, ainda que eu pudesse perceber alguns espasmos percorrendo o corpo dela. Meus lábios roçaram sobre seu pescoço, depositando beijos em sua extensão e trilhando um caminho de provocações até os lábios dela, meus dedos acariciando ternamente as madeixas dela. Em seu rosto meigo, eu visualizei um sorriso doce, de menina. _A menina que ela agora já não era mais_. Mas ninguém além de nós sabia.

As pequeninas mãos dela deslizavam sobre meu peitoral definido, brincando, e mantínhamos aninhados uns nos outros, até que percebemos o anoitecer pela janela da sala.

- Eu... preciso ir para casa. Minha mão já deve estar preocupada... – ela murmurou manhosamente.

Eu apenas acenti com a cabeça, depositando um beijo terno em sua testa.

Depois disso, ela se levantou com notável dificuldade de equilibrar em suas duas belíssimas pernas. Senti uma pontada de pena nessa hora; ela ficaria dolorida por mais uns dois dias. Mas ela se vestiu e eu a ajudava, servindo-me de apoio para ela. As vezes ainda vestia nela alguma peça e seguia beijando-a enquanto fazia. Não vou negar que o desejo que possuí-la novamente me pegou, mas teríamos ainda muitas oportunidades para fazê-lo... isso é, se ela quiser tanto quanto eu.

Vesti minha calça e a acompanhei até a porta, mas antes de abrir permitindo sua saída, eu a imprensei contra a parede, tomando seus lábios entre os meus, enfiando eroticamente minha língua em seus lábios de mel, fodendo a boquinha dela. Seus gemidos arranhavam sua garganta, e eu sentia sua coxa direita roçando e subindo pela lateral externa da minha. Pelo visto, teríamos mesmo outras vezes.

Nos despedimos assim e depois eu abri a porta e a observei partir, até que sua imagem desaparecesse completamente de meu campo de visão... porque em minha mente...

Eu me sentia grogue, não conseguia discernir mais as coisas ali. Meus olhos piscavam incansavelmente enquanto eu tentava entender o que havia acontecido ali. As almofadas do sofá jaziam caídas no chão, e eu sentia meu corpo sujo, melado... Foi então que ao abaixar meus olhos, me dei conta da situação. Minha calça estava completamente úmida, com um pênis pulsante por debaixo dos panos. Eu havia cochilado durante a leitura e provavelmente, a causadora do meu orgasmo em estado sonâmbulo havia sido a kunoichi de cabelos rosa. E que orgasmo. Eu estava MUITO melado.

Não dava pra acreditar que tudo havia sido apenas um sonho. A voz, os gemidos dela tinham sido tão reais... eu me recusava a aceitar.

Mas minha atenção foi tomada pelo bip de lembrete da secretária eletrônica em cima do criado mudo, do outro lado da sala. Eu levantei-me a contra gosto, indo então ouvir o recado de quem quer que fosse que tivesse me ligado durante meu sono. A voz que ouvi em seguida, fez meu estômago se contorcer violentamente.

"_Konbawa, sensei. É a Sakura. Ahnn, eu queria saber se poderia tirar minhas dúvidas sobre umas questões do exercício que você passou. É que já procurei no livro mas não estou conseguindo entender. Bom, quando você chegar e receber meu recado, por favor me retorne então. Sayonara."_

Então fora isso. O realismo da voz dela vinha da minha secretária eletrônica. Maldição! Foi tudo uma ilusão da minha cabeça.

Eu me sentia decepcionado ao constatar isso. Dirigi-me até o banheiro, afim de tomar uma ducha. De água bem fria. Durante o banho, foi que me toquei do assunto da mensagem de Sakura.

_Aula extra_.

Lembrei-me do sonho. Quem sabe o sonho não seria tão fictício assim. Afinal de contas, existem previsões que vem por sonho.

_Quem sabe...!_

* * *

"_A arte de viver consiste em tirar o maior bem do maior mal." Machado de Assis, escritor._

* * *

Oi pessoal! *-* Tudo bem com vocês? Ah, meu primeiro hentai publicado (o único terminado também! T_T), minha primeira fic de Naruto e ainda mais de Kakashi e Sakura! Ah, eu realmente espero que tenham curtido.

Peço mil sinceras desculpas se alguém ficar decepcionado com a leitura, mas por favor, tente relevar. É minha primeira fic desse gênero e ainda mais com esse casal. E é meio estranho você escrever algo no ponto de vista masculino se você é menina (ta, as meninas-que-gostam-de-meninas devem ter mais facilidade em fazer isso, mas não é o meu caso.) =/

Ah, gostaria de pedir também, reviews, afinal, todo artista gosta de ver sua obra sendo comentada. Comentários positivos, ou negativos. Afinal, ambos são construtivos! ;D

Então é isso. Comentários poderam resultar em novas fics (siiim, receber reviews são estimulantes! /hoho) ou em novas fics melhoradas (eu pretendo! \õ).

Beijinhos a todos e obrigada pela paciência, atenção, carinho e esporro se for o caso. Anyway, aguardo as reviews! =*


End file.
